The Curious Case of Harry Potter
by Shiyaki
Summary: Harry had always thought the Magical World was the epitome of weirdness. That still might be the truth, but muggle Tokyo quickly proved to be just as strange.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter nor Detective Conan/Kaito Kid and I don't earn any money with this story.

**Author's note**: First part of my little Detective Conan/Kaito Kid project. Will have some slash later on.

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: **None

**Timeline**: March 2000

* * *

Harry looked up from his book, when his wards informed him about an unknown intruder, who was currently approaching from the garden side of his property. Theoretically it could have been a child, looking for its football or kite, but that was rather improbable considering it was about eleven o'clock in the evening and, thus, dark outside.

Harry bookmarked his page and put his reading material on the table, before getting up and moving to the balcony. A lazy wave of his wrist opened the curtain, another one unlocked the door. Nowadays it was easy to do these small things without a wand or fancy Latin words.

Even before sliding the door open, Harry knew who was paying him an unannounced visit. It was, after all, rather hard to miss the white-clad man, who was standing on the balustrade.

Harry raised an eyebrow and stepped outside.

"Never thought the great Phantom Thief 1412 would pay me a visit. To what do I owe the pleasure? I kind of doubt you came here to take a look at my family jewels." Yes, yes, it _was_ a crude comment to make, but considering Kaito Kid was a renowned jewel thief, he hadn't been able to resist! At least it hadn't been a Sirius joke. Additionally, Harry felt smugness well up inside him, when he saw the magician's lips twitch suspiciously.

"I'm sure that would be very informative and perhaps I will accept your invitation at a later time, Mr. Potter, but today I'm solely here to-" While talking – in surprisingly good, if still accented English -, Kid had started to take a medium-sized handkerchief out of his pocket, which he let drop on top of Harry's arm, before he pulled it back with a swish. "-return this lovely lady."

Harry blinked in surprise. For a person who didn't have a real magical bone in his body, Kaito Kid's magical prowess was rather impressive. Right there, on his arm, sat his owl Hedwig. She softly hooted at him, which the brunet - correctly - interpreted as a demand to be petted. He complied at once.

"She tried to eat one of my doves," Kid commented with an amused smirk on his lips. "Fortunately, I was able to direct her attention to some juicy mice instead. She's quite beautiful, though I _have_ to ask... what is it with you British people and birds of prey?"

"What?" Surprised, Harry stopped in his stroking, earning not only an indignant hoot, but also a nip to his fingers, which quickly prompted him to resume his ministrations.

"You might know of him, his name is Saguru Hakuba. He is a detective, who's been raised in London and owns a hawk named Watson."

Harry snorted in amusement, though he didn't really have a leg to stand on. His beloved familiar's name also originated from a book, after all.

"I daringly assume he's a Sherlock Holmes fan?"

"Worshipper might be the better word to describe him. If possible, he turns up to crime scenes in a deerstalker and one of those... Sherlock Holmes coats..." Kid tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I think, they might be called Inverness cape. Anyway, it was nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Potter. I'll get back to you about those family jewels of yours on a later date."

Grinning cheekily, Kaito Kid bowed with a flourish, before stepping off the balustrade and disappearing into the darkness. Several seconds later, Harry felt him leave the property altogether.

What an interesting fellow, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter nor Detective Conan/Kaito Kid and I don't earn any money with this story.

**Author's note**: About twice as long, huh... The next parts will take longer, because my vacation is over *sob*. If you find any mistakes, please point them out to me, thanks!

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: **None

**Timeline:** June 2000

* * *

Being a good detective did not only involve having a clever mind, but also well-founded knowledge. Some things Shinichi had learned from his parents, others he had picked up by chance or from books. By now he knew just about everything there was to know about the human body and how outside influences affected it. One such influence was alcohol.

Being a reasonably responsible high school student, Shinichi had never indulged in under-aged drinking – not taking into account the one time he had swiped a sip from his father's wine glass, when he had been about eleven years old – and had, therefore, neither experienced the positive nor the negative effects of alcohol consumption.

And if a hangover felt anything like _this_, he'd gladly remain abstinent in the future, as well.

His head was about to explode, his stomach was rebelling against him, his eyelids felt like lead and even his _hair_ hurt. Seriously, it did, physical impossibility notwithstanding. To sum it up, he felt like hell, otherwise he would have never swallowed the liquid, when a calloused hand gently supported his neck and a cool glass touched his lips. Barely a minute later, he sunk back into the lovely arms of Morpheus.

When he next woke up, his mind was still a bit sluggish, but the pain was mostly gone. Shinichi would have preferred to just doze for awhile, but movement next to the bed convinced him otherwise. He cautiously opened his eyes and, after blinking a couple of times, turned his head to the side. He was in for a small surprise.

The man, sitting in an armchair next to the bed, was barely older than he. He had green eyes, half-hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses, and dark, messy hair. He was also familiar. The Brit had moved into the house next to his a few months ago and they had talked a couple of times, though in English, because the other man wasn't well-versed in Japanese, yet.

"Potter-kun? How did I-," Shinichi's eyes widened in shock. His voice sounded far too high-pitched and childish, thus triggering some very disturbing memories. He had been drugged by strange, black-clad men and instead of causing his untimely demise, the drug had shrunken him.

But what had happened then...?

"Oh, you're awake. How do you feel, Shinichi? Does anything still hurt? Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

Shinichi stared at the other brunet in disbelief. He was very aware of the fact that he looked like a grade-schooler. How, then, had he been correctly identified?

Potter-kun snorted softly – either guessing his train of thoughts, or Shinichi had spoken out loud without noticing it - and offered him a deadpan expression. "I may not be a detective like you, but I'm not stupid. You look like a mini-clone of yourself now and when I found you passed out in front of your gate, you were still dressed in the clothes you wore in the morning – which was, surprisingly, none of your suits. Anyway, you wore the same clothes and even had your wallet on you. Believe me, you having shrunk is more believable to me than a little boy stealing all of Shinichi Kudo's clothing and trying to break into the Kudo mansion during a downpour."

Oh-kay... what was he supposed to say in the face of such profound reasoning?

"And if I hadn't been convinced before, I would be now. You know my name and the first thing you did, was talk to me in English instead of Japanese. I wanted to alert this professor of yours, when I found you, but he wasn't at home, that's why I took you home with me. Do you want me to call him or someone else? You parents maybe?"

Sighing deeply, Shinichi rubbed his face with both hands. This situation was such a mess and he had absolutely no idea, what to do to make it better!

"Professor Agasa went to some sort of science fair. He won't be back until next week at the earliest," the brunet muttered resignedly. Sure, he could call him, but even if he tried to explain the situation to Agasa-hakase, he would believe it to be a prank call for sure. "And my parents would try to drag me to Los Angeles if they knew about this, especially my mother." How was he supposed to find those men in black if he was on another continent? No, his parents were not an option!

"For the time being, you can stay here, if you want. The house is big enough."

Shinichi blinked and slowly pulled his hands away to look at the other male, who was currently scratching the back of his head – a nervous tick Shinichi had observed several times in the past.

"I know, we don't know each other very well, but you need help and I have a patented 'saving people thing' going on."

The – for now – smaller male grudgingly admitted – if only to himself – that living alone was an unwise option at the moment. He hadn't even managed to pass the front gate! And if anyone heard about a grade schooler living alone...

"If it's not an inconvenience, I'd like to accept your offer, Potter-kun."

"If it were, I wouldn't have offered," the taller brunet replied with a slight grin. "You should probably inform your school and close friends about Shinichi Kudo's whereabouts. Perhaps America? I'm sure, you'll think of something. If you want to leave the house, you'll also need an alias."

This time Shinichi was the one with the deadpan expression.

"If you hadn't noticed, my voice isn't currently suited for such a phone call."

Potter-kun shrugged, a mischievous grin gracing his lips.

"I know a very good voice imitator, who'll do me a favour if I ask him nicely enough."

Shinichi raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment.

"Sooo... want to tell me, what happened to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter nor Detective Conan/Kaito Kid and I don't earn any money with this story.

**Author's note**: This came out a lot sooner than I thought... Anyway, this chapter happens prior to chapter two, just so you don't get confused. Hm, there probably isn't anyone interested in creating/drawing a cover for this, is there?

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warning: **None

**Timeline**: March 2000

* * *

Harry groaned in annoyance, when he felt his wards being invaded again. No matter who it was, they had particularly bad timing. He quickly turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a bathrobe. His drying charms were adequate, but his hair wasn't very fond of them and he didn't have enough time to dress, anyway.

When the brunet finally reached the balcony, Kaito Kid was patiently waiting on the balustrade, like he had done a week prior.

"What is it? Did Hedwig try to eat one of your doves again? I told her _not_ to."

Kid, ignoring Harry's irritated inquiry, leisurely examined the brunet's getup and smirked.

"My apologies for interrupting your... bathing time," But despite his words, Kid sounded not sorry at all. "I came here to accept your offer."

"What?" Harry blinked in surprise, his vexation forgotten for the moment.

Using the other male's bemusement to his advantage, the phantom thief jumped off the balustrade with nary a sound and stepped closer, stopping just out of the brunet's immediate reach. "During our last conversation, you offered me the chance to take a look at your 'family jewels'."

Happy to stick to well-functioning methods in the face of utter bafflement, the brunet continued to stare at Kid for a moment or two longer, while his eyebrows were trying to meet his hairline.

"Are you _propositioning_ me?"

Kid grinned mischievously and may or may not have leered at him – it was a hard to tell with the dark shadows and the monocle obscuring his face.

"Well, you _are_ wearing the perfect outfit, but no, I'm talking about actual gem stones. I would have sent the usual notice, but I'm still not quite sure if you _do_ have any jewels."

Harry almost wanted to ask Kid why he had bothered to seek him out then, but the brunet already knew the reason. It was obvious, really. The phantom thief was looking for something specific and didn't want to pass up any chances. Why else would Kid return just about every stolen item and stand in front of him now?

He sighed and ruffled the back of his hair, before stepping back into the living room.

"Come on, then."

For a split second, Kid looked surprised, but then his featured smoothed out again and he followed Harry cautiously into the warmth of the house. There, he took a cursory look around, like a police officer might jump out and try to arrest him.

"Most of the valuable stuff is in my vaul- in a safe-deposit box, but you can take a look at this," Harry offered and nodded towards one of the walls. The thief turned around and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"It's a sword."

"No shite, Sherlock."

"More like Lupin. _Why_ do you have a sword?" Kid wondered out loud, but didn't seem overly interested in the answer, because he had already stepped closer to the sword, which was fashioned from pure silver and inset with more than half a dozen rubies of all sizes.

"It followed me home," Harry deadpanned, but curiously watched as the thief took Gryffindor's sword off the wall and switched off the light. Was this supposed to be an escape attempt? If yes, it was a rather anti-climatic one, especially considering Kid's tendency for dramatic exists.

But instead of running out of the house, the other man calmly lifted the weapon up, until the gems were illuminated by the moonlight.

While Kid slowly turned the sword around in his hands, inspecting every ruby on its own, Harry tried to find the reason for the niggling feeling at the back of his mind. After several moments, it finally clicked, causing the brunet to stare at Kid in astonishment.

"Merlin, you're looking for _Pandora, _aren't you? How do you even _know_ about that?" It was a magical stone, after all! One Voldemort would have loved to possess, now that he thought about it.

The thief stiffened and wheeled around without further ado. The poker face was gone; in its stead Kid wore a mixed expression of shock and thinly veiled suspicion.

"How do _you_ know about Pandora?"

"When I was eleven, my friends and I were researching the Philosopher's Stone and Pandora was mentioned in one of the books", Harry explained, not seeing any harm in it. "Why would you want to be _immortal_?" Sure, he had been scared of dying as well, when he had faced Voldemort in the forest, but the brunet would never attempt to prolong his life using magic.

Kid clenched his teeth and stared at the ornamented hilt in his hand. For a moment, Harry thought he wouldn't answer, but then the other man raised his head and their eyes locked. This time, it wasn't hard to decipher the emotions in the blue eyes, at all - Pain and determination were staring back at him.

"I don't want immortality, I just want the stone destroyed."

The words had barely passed the phantom thief's lips, when smoke suddenly filled the sitting room.

When it dissipated, the sword hung on the wall again and Kaito Kid was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter nor Detective Conan/Kaito Kid and I don't earn any money with this story.

**Author's note**: I can't believe, that I've already written another chapter... that's truly shocking me. For those who are curious, the mentioned meeting happened in episode 473. I'm not sure, if it's in the manga. Also, the italic speech is supposed to be Japanese, the other one English.

**Rating: PG**

**Warning: **None

**Timeline**: June 2000

* * *

Shinichi was staring at his mirror reflection in lingering disbelief and was still willing to think of this situation as a very strange dream.

Just a few days prior he had been on a date - of sorts - with his childhood friend and now he had – quite literally – a whole new perspective on life. Would he find those men in black? Was there a way for him to turn back or was he forced to grow up all over again? What about Ran...?

Speaking – or rather thinking - of Ran, Potter-kun had suggested telling people where Shinichi had disappeared to. It was a very sensible idea, which would hopefully keep people from worrying about him too much.

Despite having argued against telling an unknown person about his problem the night prior, the brunet was now, admittedly, looking forward to meeting the voice imitator. The only person he knew having such a talent was Kaito Kid and Shinichi kind of doubted Potter-kun had invited a renowned jewel thief into his home. He briefly imagined Kid – in all his white-clad glory – sitting at a table and eating breakfast. Shinichi snorted. The idea was just too ridiculous.

The brunet finally left his new bedroom to go downstairs, but stopped at the landing. He wasn't a particularly traditional breakfast-eater, but the smell of fried sausage in the morning was a bit nauseating. Gulping thickly, Shinichi resumed walking, until he reached the wooden kitchen door, which was frustratingly difficult to open for his now weaker body.

When he finally managed to enter the room, his host was busy setting the table. He wasn't alone, though. Right there, sitting – cross-legged - on one of the chairs, was a boy who could have been his long lost identical twin. Their hair style was different, but the face looked like the one he was used to seeing in the mirror... well, before his de-aging, of course.

"Good morning, Shinichi."

Startled out of his shock, the brunet blinked once, before directing his attention to Potter-kun, who looked irritatingly amused. A quick glance to the unknown boy confirmed his suspicion that both of them had anticipated his reaction.

"I guess introductions are in order then. Shinichi, meet Kaito Kuroba, or, well, Kuroba Kaito, like you Japanese people are used to introducing yourself," Potter-kun commented and waved his hand in Shinichi's clone's general direction. "Kaito, this is-"

"Conan."

Mouth still open in mid-sentence, the taller brunet blinked in surprise. This time it was Shinichi's turn to grin.

"You suggested an alias and I decided on the name Conan."

Both of them were mutely staring at him now, but he suppressed the urge to fidget. And when they shared a glance with each other and started to laugh at him, he refused to show the bemusement and slight hurt on his face.

This seemed to be a vicious circle of confusion and amusement...

When Potter-kun finally calmed down, Shinichi was the recipient of an apologetic smile that did little to appease him. "I'm _so_ sorry, it's just... you and Kaito's classmate, Saguru Hakuba, would get on like a house on fire. He likes Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Sherlock Holmes at least as much as you do."

Still miffed, but secretly intrigued, Shinichi sat down and noticed the cereals and toast on the table. That _did_ appease him somewhat, at least enough to start conversing with Kuroba, who was currently opening a box of Kamen Rider cereals and filling the bowl in front of him.

"_How did you two meet?_"

Kuroba shrugged, but grinned like a Cheshire cat. "_Hedwig's to blame. I met her first and then followed her home to find out who the owner of such an exotic and beautiful animal is. Our first meeting was a short, but very interesting one! But in hindsight, that's not very surprising, Harry-kun's always interesting. You being here, like that, proves it again._"

Shinichi didn't really pay attention to the words; he was too caught up in listening to the _voice_. God, the guy even sounded like him! That was really creepy, even if it turned out to be a voice imitation, because he had never met Kuroba befo- wait!

"_Are you Kuroba Toichi's son? My mother was talking about him, when I was about seven or eight._"

"Ah!" Kuroba nodded and rudely pointed his spoon at him, after taking it out of his mouth. "_The lovely Kudo Yukiko, right? I met her during one of their meetings. My father taught her the great art of disguise."_

"I feel kind of left out..." Apparently Potter-kun's Japanese skills still weren't good enough to follow their conversation properly, because he was frowning at them in obvious frustration and had not even started to eat his breakfast, while Kuroba was almost finished.

"We should talk to you in Japanese from now on. We've probably spoiled you by continuously talking to you in English. That way, you'll never learn," Kuroba mused and idly scratched the side of his head.

Potter-kun grimaced and uttered a heavy sigh, but nodded reluctantly.

"Hey, hey, none of that grouchy look! Smile!"

Shinichi watched in disbelief, as his clone tapped the top of a, up to now untouched, boiled egg, which cracked and gave way to a very small, black plush kitten. Kuroba's last name was apparently not the only thing he had inherited from his father.

Potter-kun had picked his present up, with a smile gracing his lips, and was now inspecting it.

Kuroba nodded and grinned in satisfaction.

"That's way better! _We should probably do those phone calls now. It's getting late and I'd prefer to go to school, before Aoko'll try to beat me to a pulp... Who am I kidding? She'll try anyway._"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own neither Harry Potter nor Detective Conan/Kaito Kid and I don't earn any money with this story.

**Author's note**: Nothing much to say, except that I'm sad that I couldn't put something into this chapter, that I've been looking forward to... Perhaps in the next chapter, then.

**Rating: T**

**Warning: **None

**Timeline**: March 2000

* * *

Potter Harrison was a very mysterious and intriguing person.

For one, he owned a snowy owl named Hedwig. Kaito wasn't quite sure which part surprised him more – the unique pet choice or the disturbingly intelligent owl itself.

Then there was the detection thing. Every time he crossed the border to Potter-kun's property, the other brunet _somehow_ knew he was there. Video cameras or motion sensors would have explained that phenomenon, but Kaito had checked the whole perimeter and found **nothing**.

And, last but not least, Potter-kun knew about the ever elusive Pandora, after, supposedly, having read about it in a book.

The last time they had spoken with each other, Kaito had quickly retreated to deal with his shock and emotional turmoil. His poker face had already crumbled and it wouldn't have been the only thing, had he stayed. Now, though, he was as composed as possible and ready to fish for some more information.

Kaito skilfully landed on the usual balcony, retracted his hang glider and waited for the man to appear. When several minutes passed by without anything happening, however, he stepped closer to the only illuminated window to take a look inside.

As far as he could see, the sitting room was devoid of human life, though in no way empty. Potter-kun's pet owl – Hedwig – was sitting on a perch, but so was another of her kind. It was a strix varia - or commonly known as the barred owl - if he guessed right. The latter was keenly observing a red and black fur ball next to an armchair, which Kaito somehow managed to identify as a fox and a black cat.

The brunet had no time to contemplate why Potter-kun had a menagerie inside his house, because just then the two mock-fighting animals on the floor started to grow bigger and... shifted into people. One of them was a tall, ginger-haired man, the other one, crouching on top of the red-head with a smug grin, was undoubtedly Potter-kun.

Perhaps Aoko had hit him with the weapon of her choice – the mop – after all and he was now having concussion induced hallucinations.

Sure, he was a master of disguise and he had seen Akako, his self-proclaimed witch classmate, flying away on a broom, but this was a bit weird, even by his standards.

He watched as Potter-kun's grin suddenly fell away. It was briefly replaced by a frown, before his expression shifted into a resigned grimace. He got to his feet and waved his hand into Kaito's general direction without even looking, causing the thief to startle slightly. It wasn't because he had been spotted, though. No, Kaito had been caught off-guard by the self-opening balcony doors.

"Who are you?"

The tall red-head had quickly sprung to his feet as well – while the second owl had turned into a young woman – and was now pointing a... stick at him. If Kaito were to hazard a guess, he would say it was a wand. A wand… He had the certain urge to pinch himself.

"Ron, calm down. I know this bloke. Everyone, meet Kaito Kid."

Kaito utilized the introduction by bowing with a flourish. He then stepped closer to the young, brown-haired woman and got down on one knee, while presenting her with a rose, smugly noticing the slight blush gracing her cheeks. "My Lady, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

"Hey! Get your bloody hands off my fianc- Hermione! What did you do that for?"

Kaito rather wondered _what_ the brunette in front of him had done, because 'Ron' was currently rubbing his backside and shooting betrayed glanced at the woman, who, in turn, had cocked an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Because you're behaving like a git, Ronald. Now then!" Putting her hands on her hips, 'Hermione' turned towards the house owner with a penetrating stare. "Why's there an internationally wanted thief in your sitting room, Harry?"

Potter-kun sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, not quite meeting the brunette's eyes.

"Yes, well, I kind of offered him a look at Gryffindor's sword and then the subject turned to, uhm...Pandora? He's probably here to get more information about that."

The woman gazed at Potter-kun in wide-eyed astonishment, before her expression turned exasperated.

"Is _that_ why you asked me which books I used to research Nicholas Flamel in first year? To help a muggle criminal in stealing a mystical stone, which is said to grant someone _immortality_?"

"Uh... let's talk about that later, shall we? Be right back, guys!" Potter-kun offered with an overly bright smile and manhandled a befuddled Kaito quickly towards the balcony. As soon as they had stepped outside, the doors closed behind them – moving on their own again - and the other brunet uttered a deep sigh.

"You really _do_ have bad timing, you know? I'm actually not sure what to do with you now. Magician or not, you aren't supposed to know about this magic stuff, but I'm not a huge fan of obliviating people, either and you can't swear an oath without magic..."

"Don't worry your pretty, little head about that! An acquaintance of mine is a witch." Who happened to be a huge fan of the devil and all things dark magic. Not to mention her habit of telling just about everyone about her powers and sworn enemies - the magicians. "She's helped me out once or twice." If Akako wasn't too busy trying to curse him. "I've even seen her fly on a broom, but to my knowledge, she's never turned into an animal." She _did_ have a fondness for snakes, however.

Looking decidedly unconvinced, Potter-kun stepped closer to him and caught his gaze. Kaito wondered if the other brunet was trying to see behind his disguise to put them on equal foot. No matter the reason, he didn't quite dare to look away from the intense stare. After a long moment, the other male finally backed off and sighed once again.

"Hermione will probably kill me for that, but... I believe you. If I learn that you told anyone about what happened here, though, I'll hunt you down and make you regret spilling the beans. Are we clear?"

Kaito inwardly shuddered, but nodded with a charming grin.

"My lips are sealed!"

"Well then, you should go now, before Hermione gets too impatient and decides to hunt _me_ down for explanations. You may come back the day after tomorrow. I'm willing to tell you what I know about Pandora, if _you_'_re_ willing to tell _me_ what this is all about. Have a good night, Mr. Thief." Nodding briefly in farewell, the brunet stepped back into the sitting room. Kaito briefly watched him go, before he departed from Potter-kun's property.

Even with one secret less, Potter Harrison was still one of the most mysterious and intriguing people he knew.


End file.
